<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Dinner by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921724">The Christmas Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December Fics 2020, Decorating, F/M, festive, prompt 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #6: Planning family party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Kasie Hines, Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Ellie,” the voice came from the kitchen. “Where are you keeping the candles? Oh, and the lighter?”</p>
<p>Cabinet doors in the other room were opened and closed.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, they’re here in the living room, Kasie,” she called out and continued folding the Christmas themed cloth napkins.</p>
<p>Kasie came walking through the door, a happy smile on her face. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this - this will be an amazing party. So exciting!”</p>
<p>“Right?” Ellie looked up from her task. “And everybody is coming.”</p>
<p>“Even Gibbs!” The joy was radiating off Kasie.</p>
<p>The other woman hummed in response and mentally ticked off the boxes on her list of things to do before the others got there. Dinner was almost ready, dessert – mousse au chocolat – prepared and in the fridge, the apartment was as clean as it could get. They only had to set up the decorations and place settings. Then the guests could arrive.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Kasie,” Ellie stood up from her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table and went over to her friend and co-worker, “thank you so much for all your help.”</p>
<p>“Ah, no,” the other woman stopped her with a wave of her hand, “no need to thank me, El. It’s a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is. I couldn’t have done it with you.”</p>
<p>The two women entered the kitchen again and put the finishing touches on the huge dining table in the middle of the bright open-plan room.</p>
<p>“This looks beautiful,” Kasie whispered in awe as she looked at the table which was now decorated with a festive red tablecloth, three small winter roses and candles in between.</p>
<p>“It is,” Ellie nodded with pride.</p>
<p>Before either of them could speak again the doorbell rang, announcing their guests for the slightly different family dinner.</p>
<p>Ellie opened the door and smiled happily at everyone standing in front of her. Jimmy, Breena and Victoria, Tim, Delilah and the twins Morgan and Johnny, even Gibbs and Ducky…Everyone was there. It promised to be a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner.</p>
<p>The last one to greet her on the doorstep was Nick – her partner, best friend and the man she secretly loved.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he locked eyes with Ellie and smiled softly. “Merry Christmas, Ellie.”</p>
<p>She returned his smile, her heart beating a little bit faster like always when she saw him. “Merry Christmas, Nick.”</p>
<p>He came closer and gave her a kiss – that maybe lingered a little too long to be friendly – on the cheek before he stepped inside the apartment.<br/>Dumbfoundedly and with flushed cheeks, Ellie followed him inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>